the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Cloy Interview
Rick123Axel held this interview. Daniel Cloy was one of two people to portray "Cracked Face Walker" ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' The only role I have played is the Cracked Face Walker. The producers were looking for a featured zombie. Since I was born missing both my feet and left hand, they thought I would be a good fit for the role '''How did you get the role? The casting director called me after getting the number from the doctor who builds my legs. I was featured on the cover story of a magazine in Charleston that I think the director saw. Did you create your character a name or backstory? I'm unaware of any backstory and Greg Nicotero is the one who gave me the nickname. Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show prior to getting a role in the show? Very little to be one hundred percent honest, since I was on the show I have caught up on it. Who are your favorite characters? Probably Daryl. Bob was a really nice guy off set. What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? Greg was an amazing guy. He has an amazing vision on what he wants and treated everyone fairly and kindly while I was there. You could tell a lot of people looked up to him and he knew how to get the shot he wanted. ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show?' The complete opposite actually. Everyone loves what they do and have a true passion about it. To me, this leads to ultimate success because when you are truly passionate about something and consume yourself with it then you will be successful. Everyone works really hard. Most people believe that people who have success comes with luck or just easily to some people when the real truth is you have to work your butt off to be the best. Those guys work hard and it shows off in the show. The general attitude is laid back and a love and passion of their work. They are serious about doing well, but not tense or any other negative attitudes Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I made some jokes about my legs a few times and Norman (Daryl) and myself had a couple of laughs. Besides that just joking with some of the other zombies during down time. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Watching the actors work, seeing how the show works from start to finish, and the makeup experience. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? For Acting not anything right now, the stunt coordinator said that they might want to use me again in the future because I'm easy for them to use with my legs and hand. Currently, I am working on starting a motivational speaking business, training to become a para cyclist, and working full time. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews